random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Sima Yi vs Zhuge Liang
SIMA YI vs ZHUGE LIANG (not related to Sir Gawain Series at all) (But some of the characters are the same) (Enjoy) 200px-Zhugeliang-dw7.jpg 200px-Simayi-dw7.jpg Sima Yi lives in Luo Yang. Zhuge Liang lives in Chang'an. One day,they both moved from their cities to Xu Chang,where their school was located. Look at the pictures above. Sima Yi was twelve at that time,as well as Zhuge Liang. Yi looked the same way you see at the picture. To figure out how Liang looked like,imagine him without a beard. o.O The next thing you've got to know about them is that they both hate each other. They are both strategists,but Sima Yi is sly and arrogant,and Zhuge Liang is clever and rather level-headed. 200px-Zhugeliang-dw7.jpg|Zhuge Liang 200px-Simayi-dw7.jpg|Sima Yi 200px-Yueyingdw7.jpg|Yue Ying 200px-Caopi-dw7.jpg|Cao Pi 200px-ZhenJiDW7.jpg|Zhen Ji 200px-Zhanghe-dw7.jpg|Zhang He 200px-Lubu-dw7.jpg|Lu Bu 200px-Liubei-dw7.jpg|Liu Bei 200px-Diaochan.jpg|Diao Chan 200px-Sunshangxiangdw7.jpg|Sun Shang Xiang 200px-Zhouyu-dw7.jpg|Zhou Yu 200px-Da_Qiao_DW7.jpg|Da Qiao If you'd like to see their other classmates,you may look below. We won't give a description of all of them here,because it would take too long,so you just have to keep reading. Or you can look at the cross-shaped button at the top of your screen and press it. (But I suggest you not to do this,because you will quit the wiki) §1 Sima Yi was writing an essay on his school trip to The Old Stinky Horse's Stable. It was a nice sunny day of 11th May,198. It was Thursday or something else. I can't remember that now,because THAT was a bit long ago. Sima Yi's mother,Zhang Chunhua,came into the room. Yi's Mom: Yi,darling,what are you doing? Sima Yi(opens his notebook and proudly reads some parts of the essay out to his mother):"WE WENT TO VISIT THE OLD STINKI HORS. IT WAS GREAT DESPITE THE SMEL OF MANURE. WE ENJOYED THIS EXITING TRIP.IT TELLS US A LOT 'BOUT OUR KOUNTRY'S HISTORY." Mom: THAT IS GREAT!!!! You are surely going to become a GREAT strategist!!!!! Sima Yi: The GREATEST in History? Mom:Sure.(If you stop making grammar and spelling mistakes,and if Zhuge Liang dies,of course) §2 Soon,Sima Yi decided that it was just the right time to go for a walk. And he decided that Yue Ying's house was just the right place for it. (But,oh Luo Tzu,who knew Zhuge Liang thought the very same thing?!) Yue Ying opened the door. Yue Ying:Hi,Yi! Sima Yi:HOW IN THE?!. Zhuge Liang: HOW THE?!. Yue Ying:Errm.. Maybe some tea?.. Zhuge Liang and Sima Yi:NO!I'M LEAVING THIS HOUSE!!!!WHO KNOWS,MAYBE YOU HAVE ALSO INVITED ZHOU YU AND ZHANG HE?! CURSE YOU! RUNAROUND YUE YING! Zhou Yu:Hello. Zhang He:Having a party? Zhuge Liang and Sima Yi:CURSES! Tree minutes later Yue Ying,Zhang He and Zhou Yu were drinking tea happily together. Zhuge Liang tried to write an essay,and Sima Yi was walking across the room and biting his lips. §3 The Awful day ALWAYS comes when you don't need it at all(in fact,you NEVER ever need it). Ragnarok will come for Norse Gods,the End of the World for you,mortals,and for Sima Yi that was the day when their essays were checked. The Teacher(in a dreadfully menacing voice): Aaaand tooodayy chhiiiiiildreeen,III wiiill teeeeeell youuu youuur Essaaaaaaay resuuuuuultsss!!!! She opened the list and began to read out the names... and the marks. The Teacher: Cao Pi B'' Da Qiao ''A Diao Chan was absent Liu Bei C Lu Bu F---------------------------------------------------------------'' Sima Yi ''C Sun Shang Xiang D'' Yue Ying ''A+ Zhang He C'' Zhen Ji ''was absent Zhou Yu B+ Zhuge Liang A+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Sima Yi nearly died. After the bell rang,he ran out of class and approached Zhuge Liang,who was happily passing by with Yue Ying. His only wish at the moment was to kill Zhuge Liang. But,he thought,HIS MOTHER WOULD BE UNHAPPY. So,instead of killing Liang,Sima Yi said: Sima Yi: What in the world did you write there?! Zhuge Liang(in a calm voice,looking down(he was 1 cm higher)upon Sima Yi): I wrote that the guide was very nice. Sima Yi(running to WC in despair): HOW... HOW COULD I FORGET TO WRITE THAT?! The guide was the Teacher's husband. 200px-Zhuge_Liang_DW6_Artwork.jpg|Zhuge Liang 200px-Sima_Yi_DW6_Art.jpg|Sima Yi Category:Characters Category:Random Works! Category:Stories Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Pages by Loki Laufeyson Category:Your mom